Anime Games Subchapter: Denny's 2nd Adventure
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: While searching for the answers to a ring he has been given, Denny encounters different adventures in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. From Roy Mustang to Edward Elric, Denny's adventures will test his skill and courage like never before
1. A Trip To Central

Anime Games Subchapter

Denny's Scouting Adventure

Fullmetal Alchemist: Η πέτρα του φιλοσόφου(The Philosopher's Stone)

Chapter 1: A Trip To Central

"_This ring is the answer. The answer….to life."_

That quote kept repeating itself in Denny's head as he looked at the red jeweled ring on his finger. "Next Stop…Central City!" A train conductor shouted. Denny looked up and grabbed his suitcase as he got ready to exit the train. He walked out to see the station busy with activity. "Wow! This is Central?" Denny thought. "I know Central has the answers to my questions." With an eager look in his eye, Denny walked off and proceeded to his destination.

Several hours later, a fatigued Denny stood outside the headquarters of the State Military. "Finally, I found it." Denny wheezed. "But I never knew it would be so far away by foot." He walked in to see dozens of uniformed soldiers busy with their duties. "Whoa look at all the suits!" Denny awed in amazement. Mustering up the courage, Denny tapped the shoulder of a blonde-haired solider.

"Excuse me sir. I'm here to see Colonel Mustang" Denny stammered out. "Oh sure. He's down the hall, to the right." The solider replied. "Oh by the way, I'm Sergeant Denny Bloch." "Shut up! My name's Denny." Denny squealed in excitement." "Oops. Uhhhh…Thanks!" he quickly replied embarrassed.

Denny walked down the hallway and as he prepared to knock on the door of Colonel Mustang, a man stopped him. "Hello there son." The man greeted. He was wearing a different, yet similar outfit to the soldiers. He had an eye patch, mustache, and was tan. "I know you." Denny pondered. He gasped and quickly saluted. "Furher King Bradley, sir!" "Calm down now, son." Bradley replied with a smile. "Are you going to see Colonel Mustang?" Denny nodded yes. "Well I wouldn't want to make you late." Bradley chuckled with a salute. "Carry on." Denny saluted back and walked off.

Denny knocked on the door. "Come In." A voice cried out. Denny walked in to see a man sitting at a desk, looking back at Denny. "Denny Daniel?" he asked Denny. "Yeah." Denny replied nervously. "Welcome to Central. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." The man replied as he shook Denny's hand. "What brings you a far way from America?" Roy asked as Denny showed Roy the ring. "I see. So this is what we discussed over the phone." Roy said. "Yes. I hope the $100.00 phone bill my parents got for this is all worth it." Denny sighed. "So can you tell me anything about it?"

"I'm sorry, but the only thing I know is that that ring you have…is the Philosopher's Stone." Roy explained. "WHAT?" Denny gasped. "Well, at least it's somewhat of the real thing." Roy replied. "What do you mean "some what?" Denny asked. "Denny, I'm not the one you should ask about this." Roy answered. "But…there are two boys that may be able to answer your questions."

"Who?" Denny shouted. "Who can help me?" 'The Elric Brothers. Edward and Alphonse" Roy replied. "Currently, they're in Ressenbol with Major Alex Armstrong. I could get you on the next train there." "Yes, thank you." Denny smiled.

The next thing he knew, Denny was boarding a train to Ressenbol. "Once you get there, call me and inform me." Mustang shouted to Denny. "Yes sir!" Denny shouted with a salute as the train exited the station. "So, Ressenbol is where I start my search for my answers." Denny thought to himself. "The answers to what this ring really is."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Memories & The Scars They Carry

**Chapter 2: Memories & the Scars They Carry**

**An ominous rain fell as the train Denny was riding to Ressenbol carried on. Still focused on the ring around his finger, Denny stared into the cloud-filled sky. "It was a day like this." Denny thought to himself. "It was a day like this…when I first found this ring. Hard to believe it has been six years since.**

**As Denny stared into the sky, he started to nod off until he fell asleep. As he slept, he dreamed of the exact day he was talking about. Up in his family's attic, Denny was searching for something to give John for his tenth birthday. "Where is it?" Denny asked himself. "Damn it. If I don't find that Power Ranger Morpher, I can't have Dr. Igasa fix it for John. **

**As Denny continued his search, he bumped into an old dresser. Atop it was a black briefcase. The force was strong enough to knock it off the dresser, hitting Denny in the head as it fell. "Ouch!" Denny let out with a scream. "What the hell was that?" Denny looked at the black briefcase. He was suddenly mesmerized by the weird symbol on the front of it. He took the briefcase and ran downstairs to show his dad, Dennis Daniel. **

**"Dad! Dad!" Denny shouted running into the kitchen where Dennis was sitting, reading the paper. "Look what I found!" "Well I'll be." Dennis smiled as he stared at the briefcase. "This briefcase belonged to my brother, your uncle Mark Daniel." He opened it up and he and Denny looked at the contents. Inside the briefcase was a small black box and what seemed to be a journal.**

**"You know Denny your uncle was a pretty good alchemist." Dennis bragged on. "Al…alchemist?" Denny asked trying to pronounce it. "Yes. He was a scientist." Dennis replied. "He was currently studying the theory of Equivalent Exchange. He was studying it with a partner of his. I wonder…" **

**Dennis opened the journal and pulled out the photo hidden between the pages. "Here we go." Dennis smiled. "This is the man. You see? This is your Uncle Mark and his partner, Hoenheim Elric." "Hoenheim?" Denny asked. "Yes. Hoenheim was a good man. I never met him personally, but your uncle would always go on about his two sons." Dennis chuckled. "He had children?" Denny asked. "Yes. If I'm correct, their names are Edward and Alphonse." Dennis answered. **

**He then looked at Denny and handed him the journal and briefcase. "Denny, I want you to have this." Dennis said as he looked at Denny. "But why? Isn't Uncle Mark going to need these?" Denny asked. "No he won't." Dennis replied in a serious tone. "Your uncle died five years ago in a lab accident. He told me to give this to the first son of the family to find this. So I'm giving it to you. I know you'll make him proud." "I will Dad." Denny smiled as he started to cry. **

**All of a sudden, a giant flash of lightning woke Denny up. "What? Huh?" Denny stammered half-asleep. "Oh that's right. I did find that briefcase in the attic." As he fell asleep again, he remembered all that he did after that day…**

"**_That was my start into the world of Alchemy. Using my Uncle's notes, I quickly learned the basics. After one week, I could fully understand The Law of Equivalent Exchange. I performed my first usage of Alchemy a week after finding the briefcase. I transmuted a wilted pile of daises into a lovely bouquet of roses for my mother._**

_**After that, I began showing off my new skills to the city of Norwood. I created a statue of our Mayor out of a pile of sand. A new auditorium out of the ashes of the old burned one for the Middle School. I was indeed an Alchemy prodigy. I was given the nickname "The Norwood Alchemist". **_

**Things were looking up for Denny Little did he know that was all about to completely change. It was early in the morning. Denny was working in the basement while Dennis was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Out of nowhere, the sound of gunshot riddled the air upstairs. Denny ran up to see three armed men in front of his dad, who was lying on the ground bleeding. **

**Thinking quickly, Denny drew a Transmutation Circle and turned the kitchen floor into a prison cage, trapping the armed men away from their guns. Denny ran over to his father to see his left arm, riddled with bullet holes. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! Please!" Denny cried out. Dennis was rushed to the hospital as fast as possible. **

**The doctors were amazed he was still alive. They couldn't say the same for his left arm. It had to be amputated or he would bleed to death. Several hours later, Dennis came out smiling. He saw Denny, sitting in the Waiting Room. Denny looked up to see his Dad and with the emotional connection any child has to their parent, ran to him crying in his arms. Only, he mourned the loss of his father's left arm.**

**Denny locked himself away in the basement for weeks on end. Trying his hardest to find anyway to regain what his father had lost. One day, Denny came up to see Dennis holding a letter. "Denny, this is for you." Dennis said as he handed Denny a letter. The letter was addressed to Denny from the German State Military. Denny quickly opened the letter and read it.**

_**Dear Mr. Daniel,**_

**_Upon hearing your family's loss, I send my condolences. However, I have read on how you are becoming an Alchemy prodigy in America. Which is why I want you to join the State Military here in Central City as a State Alchemist upon hitting your eighteenth birthday if you are still interested then. Hope to hear a reply from you._**

_**Best regards,**_

_**Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang**_

"_**The Flame Alchemist" **_

"**That sounds like a big honor, Denny." Dennis replied in amazement. "No!" Denny whispered. "I won't join. War had hurt this family enough. I won't let it hurt us again." Dennis looked at Denny with a sad look in his eyes. He then put his right arm on his shoulder and as Denny looked up, he smiled at him. "Denny, I still have my right arm after all. If this is your dream, you need to pursue it." Dennis told him. "Well, I'll wait until I'm a little older at least." Denny replied as he hugged his father. **

**Out of nowhere, a crash of thunder sounding like it could shatter the heavens startled Denny and woke him up. "Uhhhh…I fell asleep again." Denny yawned. "Attention. We will be entering Ressenbol in ten minutes." The train conductor shouted. Denny grabbed his suitcase and got ready to exit the train. As the train entered the station, he noticed the sun was starting to come out. He exited the train and saw the beautiful and scenic countryside of Ressenbol. **

"**Well. Time to find the Elric Brothers." Denny shouted as he put his fist in the air. As he began to take a step, a thought occurred to him. "Dahh!" Denny shouted. "I don't know where they are. Mustang never told me WHERE in Ressenbol they were." Denny let out a sigh, looked up and began walking off, continuing his search. **


	3. Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter 3- Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Denny continued on the countryside path of Ressenbol, still in search of the Elrics. "It's been two days now." Denny sighed in disappointment. "Maybe they aren't here anymore." As Denny sighed, he noticed a chopping sound coming from a local forest. Quickly, Denny ran to see what the noise was about.**

**When Denny got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. What he thought he saw was a gigantic man, chopping firewood with his bare hands. "Whoa! Is this guy for real?" Denny thought to himself. The man then picked up several piles of wood and proceeded out of the woods. As he left, Denny noticed that the man dropped a piece. Quickly, Denny ran up to return it. "Excuse me sir." Denny called out. "You dropped a pie…e…e…e…ce?" **

**Denny was silenced by the mere height of the man obviously towering over him. He had a single blonde curl on his massive head, blonde mustache, massive muscles, and weird sparkles around his body. "Ahh. Thank you." The man replied in a deep voice. "You don't seem from around here. Maybe I can help."**

**"Uhhhh…yea." Denny stammered. "You see I'm looking for Edward and Alphonse Elric. I heard they were here somewhere in Ressenbol. "Elrics?" The man shouted. "You aren't trying to hurt them, are you?" The man dropped the piles of wood he was carrying and started posing his muscles. "For if you lay a finger on either of them, you will have to answer to me. Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." He continued as he posed. "And the alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations."**

**"Whoa big guy! Fight me no likey." Denny replied in fear. "I just want to talk to them. I was told by Colonel Mustang that they were here." "Very well then." Armstrong sighed. "Help me carry this wood back to the Rockbell house. The Elrics are there." Denny and Major Armstrong arrived at the Rockbell home a little while later. "Man this guy can talk." Denny sighed to himself. "He goes on and on about his families history. But man, he is so cool!" **

**"Lady Pinako, I've returned with more firewood." Armstrong shouted. A door opened and a little old lady came out. "My my! You sure brought a lot of firewood!" The lady calmly stated. "I also see you brought a friend with you." "Oh, uhhh, yes. Sorry!" Denny stammered out. "I'm Denny Daniel. I'm here to see Edward and Alphonse." "Nice to meet you. I'm Pinako Rockbell." The old lady replied with a smile. "METAL FREAK! ALCHEMY FREAK!" Two voices shouted in another room.**

"**What was that?" Denny asked. "That was Edward and my granddaughter Winry." Pinako sighed. "Nothing unusual going on." Denny ran into the room, only to receive a wrench in the face. "Oh my goodness!" Winry screamed. "Are you okay?" "Grandpa, you ran another stop sign!" Denny babbled out as the wrench fell off his face. He then crashed to the ground unconscious.**

**Denny woke up several hours with a lump the size of a quarter. "Ohhhhh! My head!" Denny moaned. "I'm so sorry, sir." Winry cried. "Are you okay?" "I must have died and gone to heaven." Denny replied. "Because I see an angel in front of me." Winry blushed and started giggling. "Well it seems you're okay, Casanova!" Winry replied with a sigh. "Is he awake?" A boy asked walking into the room. **

**The boy was wearing a red trench coat, black uniform, and had his blonde hair in a braided ponytail. "How you feeling?" He asked Denny. "I've been better." Denny laughed. "Who's the kid? Does he know where I can find Ed?" "Well I think he would." Winry answered confused. "Considering he is Edward." **

**"What? He's Edward Elric?" Denny gasped. "No offense, but I was expecting someone a little…uhhh…taller." Edward clinched his fist. "Denny, you may want to run." Winry whispered. "Why?" Denny asked. Edward snapped and picked up Denny and swung him around. **

**"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?" Ed shouted. "WHAT'S NEXT? SMALLFRY? MIDGET? COME ON, TOUGH GUY! OPEN YOUR BIG MOU…."**

**Before Ed could finish, Denny maintained his balance and picked Ed up, putting him on his shoulders. "You want to play? Try this! F-U! He lifted Edward in the air and slammed him on the ground. **

**"Piece of advice, Denny. Never call Edward small." Winry chimed in. "Wow! Pretty good move." Edward said getting up. "You used alchemy to adjust the shape of the floorboard I was standing on. Causing me to lose my balance and you to catch me off guard." "You saw that?" Denny asked baffled. "Wow! No wonder you considered the best alchemist around here." **

**"I was told by Armstrong you had something to ask me." Edward replied. "What is it?" "I want to know everything about the Philosopher's Stone." Denny answered in a serious tone. "I'm studying it like you are, but I need more information on it." "Why do you need to know?" Edward asked. "Are you trying to make one?" "Yes." Denny replied in a soft tone. "I need it…to get back my father's arm." **

**Denny then explained what had happened six years ago and everything leading up to the night he summoned the Eternal Dragon and received the DNAnalyzer. "I see. So if what you say is true, you want us to help you get your dad his left arm back." Ed pondered. "I traveled all the way from America to find you. To see if you could help me with my request." Denny stated. It was at that moment, Winry hit Denny with a wrench.**

**"Owww! Damnit. What is it that the wrenches have against me?" Denny asked. "I don't see why you just get him an Automail arm?" Winry answered. "The buzz of the spinning gears. The feel of the metal. Why have human limbs when your dad can have metallic ones?" "Because that would make trips to the airport suck like Hell." Denny replied sarcastically. Edward could only help but laugh. "Besides, my dad's insurance can't cover the cost of your work."**

**"Who said anything about money?" Pinako asked Denny. "Denny, you came halfway across the world to help your dad. Your devotion and love to him is payment enough. We'll make him one at no cost." Denny started smiling and crying. "Thank you Auntie Pinako." Denny sobbed. "He's going to be so happy." **

**At the local airport, Winry and Pinako prepared to board their plane. "My parents plan to meet you at the Kentucky Airport. You two can stay at our house." Denny smiled. "You'll love Grandpa's cooking, Winry." "Ed, please try not to damage that new Automail arm." Winry begged. "Relax. I'll be careful." Ed replied. "Oh, Winry?" Denny chimed in. "Tell my parents I love them and I'll be home soon." Winry nodded. "Well you and your brother take care of Denny" Pinako reminded Ed as they boarded the plane. **

**Denny, Ed, and Armstrong left the airport. "Dahh!" Ed screamed. "We forgot about Alphonse. He's back at the house." Quickly running back, they ran into the living room where they saw Alphonse, laying there. "That's your brother?" Denny asked. "Yea. I just need to fix his body." Ed replied. "Denny, there are some old metal parts out back. Could you get them for me?" Denny nodded and ran out back.**

**Outside, Edward prepared to transmute Alphonse's body with the armor on the ground. "You know in my defense, I did not know that was your brother, Ed." Denny stuttered. "I thought he was just a hunk of a broken suit of armor." "It's okay." Alphonse replied. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid you would get scared." **

**"Okay Al, ready to do this?" Ed asked. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared to perform a transmutation. Ed clapped and put his hands over the pieces of armor. The pieces glowed a bluish color and vanished as Alphonse's body began to regenerate. "Amazing!" Denny awed. "How did you do that, Ed?"**

**"Look inside Al's suit. You see that seal?" Ed asked. Denny noticed a small seal inside the suit. "I just fine tuned the metal to the metal Al's body is made of at that point." "Incredible. This is a form of alchemy I've never seen before." Denny thought to himself. "But…how did he do it without the use of a transmutation circle? Maybe there's something more to Edward than meets the eye." **

"**Well, you ready to go, Al?" Ed asked as he got up. "Right. We need to get to get back to Central." Al stated. "Well, will you joining us Denny?" "What? Yes, I'd love to." Denny replied. "Then it's settled." Armstrong shouted. "The amazing Elric brothers and the equally amazing young alchemist, Denny Daniel. It's an awe inspiring adventure. Worthy of its own story."**

"**Armstrong needs to take a spaz pill." Denny whispered to Ed and Al. And with that, Denny proceeded with his new friends to the Ressenbol Train Station to return to Central. **


End file.
